superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Simpsons: Number 9F21 Credits (1993)
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Executive Producers Al Jean & Mike Reiss Supervising Producer George Meyer Producers John Swartzwelder Jeff Martin Conan O'Brien Frank Mula Produced by Richard Raynis David Silverman Richard Sakai Written by Jeff Martin Directed by Mark Kirkland Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith Hank Arazia And Harry Shearer Special Guest Voices David Crosby George Harrison Also Starring Pamela Hayden Additional Vocals by The Dapper Dans James Campbell George Economou Shelby Grimm Dan Jordan Executive Consultant Brad Bird Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Producers Bill Schultz Michael Wolf Story Editors Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein Dan McGrath Associate Producers J. Michael Mendel Joseph A. Boucher Visual Consultant Stephen Lineweaver Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by All Clausen Songs Written by Jeff Martin Shelby Grimm Harry Campbell George Economou Danny Jordan Joseph E. Howard Ida Emerson Les Applegate Tony Hatch Max Steiner Leslie Bricussee J.R. Shannon Harry Armstrong Richard H. Gerard Oboe Soloist Tom Boyd Scoring Second Engineer Pete Elia Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Mark McJimsey Don Barrozo Animation Production Manager Ken Tsumura Post Production Coordinators Colin A.B.V. Lewis Jeffrey Goldstein Dialogue Sound Editors Robert Mackston Mark McJimensh Terry Greene Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Anthony D'Amico Greg Orloff Production Coordinator Jacqueline Sillo Production Mixer Brad Brock Sound Recordists Greg Cheever Randy Pitrosky Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe ADR Coordinator Derek Sample Post Production Audio Facility Skywalker Sound Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Trixie Flynn Maria Kavanaugh Assistant to Mr. Simon Daria Paris Assistant to Mr. Groening Julie Steddom Smith Assistant to Messrs Jean and Reiss Dee Cappelli Assistant to Mr. Sakai Jane M. Mackie Assistants to the Producers Leslie Ritcher Bonnie Vetti Richard-Kevin Stith Don Gilbert C.J. Gibson Jacqueline Atkins Assistant to the Associate Producer Alison Elliott Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Overseas Animation Directors Mike Girard Jong Chul Park Korean Production Company Anvision Assistant Director Susie Dietter Storyboard Supervisor Kevin O'Brien Storyboard Jeff Myers Martin Archer Kevin O'Brien Storyboard Assistant John Rice Character Design Supervisor Dale Hendrickson Character Design Scott Alberts Matt Greoning Sam Simon Prop Design Lucas Grey Background Design Supervisor Lance Wilder Background Design John Krause Maria Mariotti Character Layout Artists Mike Anderson Craig Armstrong Mark Ervin Lall Olivares Istvan Majoros Mike Marcantal Matthew Nastuk Dan Povenmire Andres "Tommy" Tejada William Tucker Background Layout Artists John M. Bernan Sarah Frost Background Clean-up Jefferson R. Weekley Animation Timing Chuck Sheetz Lip Sync Kent Holaday Color Design Supervisor Andrew Brandou Color Design Karen Bauer Paul Felter Adriana Galvez Brian Mark Kim Taylor Ink & Paint Supervisor Phyllis Craig Painters Casey Clayton Belle Norman Animation Checkers Jackie Banks Merle Welton Animation Camera Patrick Buchanan Robert Ingram Ted Bemiller Assistant Film Editor Lee Harting Track Reader Broughton-Winicki Production Managers Barbara J. Cordova Miles Lewis Horst Post Production Coordinator Angela Ousey Production Associates Raymond M. Iacovacci Helen Brennick Laurie D. Templeton Main Title Design David Silverman Main Title Technical Director RIck Bugental Main Title Animation Tibor Belay Craig Clark Mark Ervin Steve Fellner Jeffrey A. Myers Lalo Olivares Kevin Petrilak Sondra S. Roy Gregg Vanzo Kevin Wurzer Frederick J. Gardner III Production Accountant Anthony R. Reyes Negative Cutter Tim Heyen, D & A Neg Cutter Telecine Unitel Video, Larry Field Production Assistants Richmond M. Horine Steve Ingram Geoffrey W. Mark The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #9F21 COPYRIGHT ©1993 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Dedicated to the Memory of Michael P. Schoenbrun Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Television A News Corporation Company Category:End Credits Category:20th Television Category:Gracie Films